


#TF2019: Second Flame Claiming Post

by twinflamedfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinflamedfest/pseuds/twinflamedfest





	#TF2019: Second Flame Claiming Post

After almost a month of prompting, the archive is finally up and running! You know what that means? It's time to claim those prompts! Here is where you can claim all these glorious prompts and start writing. Read through our rules and guidelines before claiming your prompt!

**REMINDERS**

✿ Claiming is done on a** first come first serve basis.**  
✿ You can only claim **one prompt at a time**  
✿ Prompts from **#TF2018** are open to claiming as well so you still have a chance to go back to prompts that you loved last time!

**RULES**

✿ You can only claim **one prompt at a time**. Once you are finished with your first prompt and have submitted it to us, you can contact the mods and claim another even after the claiming period ends!

✿ You can only change your prompt _**once**_. As for dropping a prompt, yes you can, but the mods would appreciate it if you don't, so please think twice before joining. We have set a date for when you can change or drop your prompt. (Date to be announced on our twitter account)  
  
✿ You don't need a livejournal account because we will crosspost all fics to AO3. It's not required, however, _**we highly suggest you to create an AO3 account**_ so that we can directly link your posted entry to your account after reveals! That way, you can edit your works. We recommend to make an account soon because it takes days for AO3 to send invites. (If you decided to make one after claiming, send us a DM on twitter)

**CLAIMING FORM GUIDELINE**

**Email Address**: This is where we will contact you regarding check-ins and submission.  
**Twitter Account**: This will be our direct contact to you.  
**ArchiveOfOurOwn (AO3) Account**: This is optional but encouraged!  
**1st Choice Prompt**: The prompt that caught your eye, got your attention, stole your heart. THAT prompt.  
**2nd Choice Prompt: **The prompt that didn't get you straight away but made you think about it. The prompt that you glanced at twice or thrice. This is for when your 1ST choice prompt is taken. 

**3rd Choice Prompt**: Optional. The prompt that didn't snatch your weave but piqued your interest. This is for when your 1st choice and 2nd choice prompts are taken, a last resort prompt.

** [CLAIMING FORM](https://forms.gle/rwKaV1sbEzqtb5zNA) **

Claiming begins on **Sept 2**** at 12AM KST** and** ends on Oct 12 at 12AM KST.**  
First check-ins will be on **Sept 27-29.**


End file.
